Call of Love
by sspude4
Summary: Rachel and Finn


Call of Love

It's a Friday night and Rachel is waiting for a phone call from her boyfriend Finn.

Finn is on tour with New Direction. They have been on tour for the last six weeks. He is been calling her every week.

"Where are you, Finn?" she says looking at the clock

It was ten minutes past the time when he was supposed to call her and she was getting worried.

Then the phone starts to ring.

_Ring, ring_

She picks up the phone and says, _"Finn"_

"_Hello, baby, sorry I am late calling you."_

"_That's okay. I was just getting worried."_

"_We just finished practice and just got back to the hotel."_

"_How's it going?"_

"_It's going okay. I am just getting tired."_

"_What city are you in tonight?"_

"_We are in Tucson, AZ. We have two shows here and then off to Denver, Colorado for two shows."_

"_That sounds cool. I wish I was with you."_

"_I wish you were here too. I will be home in a couple of months."_

"_I know you will."_

"_I love you, Rachel."_

"_I love you too, Finn."_

"_Bye"_

"_Bye"_

They both hang up the phone.

A month passes

Rachel is at work.

She is working at her desk when the phone rings.

_Ring, ring_

"_Hello, this Rachel."_

"_Rachel, this is Finn."_

"_Hey baby, how are you doing?"_

"_I am doing fine. Sorry about calling you at work, but we are going to leave right after the show."_

"_That's okay. I wasn't really doing anything. How is the tour going?"_

"_The tour is going fine, but I can't wait to see you."_

"_Me too. I saw you on the news last night. You looked so good. I miss you."_

"_You did and you say I looked good. I miss you too."_

"_Yes I did and you always look good."_

"_Thank you very much."_

"_No problem, baby."_

"_I better let you get back to work and Puck is telling me to get off the phone to go do sound check."_

"_Okay, I will talk to you soon."_

"_I love you, Rachel."_

"_I love you too, Finn."_

"_Bye"_

"_Bye"_

Rachel goes back to work and Finn leaves to do the sound check.

Two weeks pass

Rachel is waiting by the phone for Finn's call.

Rachel looks at the clock and says, "I wonder if the concert got out late. Maybe he will call me in the morning. He might think I am a sleep."

Rachel gets up from the couch and walks to her bedroom and goes to sleep.

The next morning

Rachel wakes up and looks at her clock.

"It's almost 9 in the morning and still haven't heard from Finn. I should check my answering machine.

She gets out of bed and walks into the living room over to the table where the answering machine is.

She looks at the machine and sees that the light isn't blinking.

"They must be on the road. I hope he calls me soon."

Rachel goes over to the couch and seats down and then turns on the television.

"Sorry for interrupting the program but we have a special report to tell you." Came over the speakers

The special report gets Rachel's attention.

"We take you live to the scene." The newscaster says

"Thank you. We are live at the accident scene in Richmond, Virginia. What you see in the background is a bus that flipped over to its side. I happened late this morning. Six people were on this bus and they were killed instantly for the impact of the flipping." The reporter says

"Do you have the names of the people that were on the bus?" the newscaster asks

"Yes, I do have the names of the six people that were on the bus. They are from a famous group called New Direction: Finn, Puck, Sam, Mike, Kurt and their driver Jake." The reporter says

When Rachel heard Finn's name she went into shock.

"Oh my god. Nooooooo this can't be happening." She says crying

"The bus was heading home to Ohio to put on a concert tonight. I am sorry for the people that love them. I will be signing off now." The reporter says

"Thank you. They will be missed. To the family, friends and their fans we are sorry about your loss. We now take you back to the program.

Rachel turns off the television and goes back into her bedroom and cries herself to sleep.

Two months pass

Rachel went to the funeral and she visits Finn's family often.

Today Rachel is at the cemetery,

Rachel walks down the walkway to Finn's tombstone.

She stops in front of the tombstone and says, "Hello Finn, I guess this is a new tradition for me stopping by every weekend. I don't mind it at all because I miss you so much. Your family is doing fine. They send their love. There are so many beautiful bouquets of flowers around. Looks like fans come here every day and bring you flowers and stuff animals too. Nothing else is really going on so I am going to go, but there is one thing I want to say before I leave. I love you, Finn and I'll always will."

She kisses her hand and puts it on the tombstone and says, "I will see you next week."

She walks away from the tombstone and gets into her and drives away.

The End


End file.
